1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine, such as a V-type engine, which has different explosion intervals between first and second cylinders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a V-type engine of the type in which air-fuel mixture is sucked or introduced into a plurality of cylinders through a single intake manifold. Such engine is disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 57-119155, for example. In such conventional V-type engine, the construction of the engine is simplified by providing a single intake manifold.
However, since the engine of this type has unequal intake stroke intervals between the first and second cylinders, distribution of fuel into the respective cylinders may be unbalanced and hence air-fuel ratios of the mixtures introduced into the respective cylinders may not necessarily be equal to each other.
Consequently, during low speed idling disadvantageous misfire tends to occur in the cylinder into which fuel is insufficiently charged. Also the conventional engine has such disadvantage that, because of the unbalanced distribution of fuel into the cylinders, sufficient output power cannot be produced during high-speed, high-load operation in which the opening degree of the throttle valve is large.